


soaked

by Tintentrinkerin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Degradation, Dom!Sam, Face Slapping, Golden shower, Humiliation, Jack Kline is a brat, M/M, Misogynist Slurs, Name Calling, Watersports, aftercare!, i mean the piss kink, no not swimming, sub!jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tintentrinkerin/pseuds/Tintentrinkerin
Summary: Jack is a bratty little thing and Sam needs to show him who's boss. Again.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	soaked

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from tumblr: "hey there, could i request a sam x jack fic with watersports? it doesn't even have to include them fucking but something a little 18+ would be so awesome (with top!sam please!) thanks so much and congrats man :)"  
> So, I wrote The Thing and I enjoyed it. There I said it. I like writing Watersports.  
> Btw Nonnie, hope you like it, I would appreciate a heads up! <3

Many things that Jack and Sam do in the sheets are a result of them fooling around. Jokes. Giggles, “have you ever?”s. Sam is the one with the experience of course, but Jack is the one with the imagination going places that even Sam didn’t know so far. 

First, it was Jack who loved gagging on Sam’s cock, crying and gasping while looking up and so endlessly desperate for Sam’s praise. It was tiny little things of Sam humiliating Jack, letting him go out without underwear in a skirt. Dinner in a fancy restaurant and a vibrator egg deep in Jack’s ass, remote control in Sam’s pockets. 

And oh dear, Jack wants so much more. He wants to be spat at, insulted, belittled, being bossed around, cock squeezed in a cage. It’s a lot and sometimes Sam wonders, where all these kinks come from. He’s barely four years on this earth, there was no man or woman before Sam and there’s nothing Jack likes about porn. He doesn’t even read books with overly sexual content. It’s not that Sam is complaining about any of it, no no. He loves it. He loves kinky, submissive, filthy Jack. He loves how pliant Jack becomes after punishment and how hard and loud he comes from just his prostate massaged. Sam is by no means a sadist, he wouldn’t say that. He’s just turned on by Jack, by how much he enjoys himself being beaten and bruised, choked and flogged. There were things even Sam wouldn’t try on Jack even if he begged for it. 

Actually, Sam always thought he wouldn’t be into watersports. He doesn’t get behind the appeal of being pissed on, drinking some other person’s urine. 

But now Jack mentioned it, they’re in the library, Sam has a whiskey, Jack is good with anything soda, as long as it rots his human teeth (which doesn’t bother him at all, he’s half angel, he heals in no time. If he wants to).

Sam looks closely at Jack, eyes narrowed.

“Is that a request?”, he asks sheepishly.

Jack leans forward and gives him an innocent puppy eyes kind of look that means exactly the opposite. 

“Maybe?”, he says, “maybe not…”

It’s his game and Sam knows it. There will be if’s and maybe’s and teasing and pleading in the end. There’s a secret signal. Not a safeword. A safeword use ends a scene. Their secret signal starts it. Sam waits.

There’s a blink, a short drawing of breath. 

“I bet you don’t dare to piss on me, old man.”

“I bet you will regret saying that.”

They stare at each other. Sam is fast, his hunter reflexes are strong, even now when he and Dean have retired. He’s out of his chair and on Jack’s throat in a matter of less than a second. His hand grips in Jack’s hair. He winces but looks up at Sam with his bratty glare now. 

There it is, “I bet you don’t dare”.

Jack lost all of these bets so far and he knows it very well. It’s the signal, the act of consent. He wants Sam to do it and Sam will. He drags Jack on his hair along the library. Jack whines and laughs in an eerie mix that shows the arousal, the thrill, and the triumph even if Sam rips out some hair at the root. The next bathroom is the one that sued to be Castiel’s along the hall. There are still towels, functioning water tabs, and a bathtub. Sam turns around and forces Jack on his knees.

“You want to be pissed on, you filthy little slut? You don’t even deserve my body’s waste!”

Jack looks up, eyes tearing up and red already, one fist pressed against his lips, the other one tries to loosens Sam’s grip on his hair. Sam crouches in front of him, the look on his face is warm and kind, but the fist in Jack’s hair tightens and he tilts Jack’s head back. For a moment they stare at each other again. There it is. Jack’s jubilant smirk. Sam lets go of Jack’s hair, finally and slaps Jack right across his cheek. The slap isn’t that bad, not meant to hurt the boy, but to humiliate him. Sam’s cock jumps in his jeans when he sees more tears in Jack’s eyes, now flowing over and running down his cheek. 

“You think you deserve a single drop of it, huh? Tell me.”

Jack bites his lip.

“I do.”

Another slap across his face. 

“Wrong answer. Try again.”

Jack stays silent. Sam knows it’s Jack testing him, Jack  _ wants _ to be broken. Every single time Sam needs to break his will and his dignity, it needs to be humiliating and cruel for Jack to get off. This is no light spanking and “harder, daddy” scene. It’s not what he needs. 

Sam’s slaps now turn harder. He is strong, Jack knows it. Sam bruises him up easily, Jack’s skin uses to be all bright black and blue with yellow blow outs in sharp contrast to his pale, milkwhite skin.

The boy is sobbing now.

“You’re already my convenient little cum dumpster, it’s an honor I use your holes for that. Given the fact you’re still lousy at taking my cock.”

Jack nods with trembling lips. 

“I’m getting better”, he says, a little weak now. “It’s so big.”

“You’re damn right it is.”

Sam grants Jack a little relief, cups the angel’s face with his big hands, and brushes away the tears with his thumbs. 

“And I’m still so nice with you, right? I give you all of this in my generosity. All I ask for is an obedient little slut, with his holes ready at any time. Are you ready anytime? Are you obedient?”

Jack shakes his hand softly, sniffling and breathing soundly through his parted lips.

“No, I’m not. I’m not ready, your cock tears me apart, sir. And I’m a brat, sir. I don’t obey.”

The smile on Sam’s face is genuine. He likes it when Jack gives in. It’s fulfilling, satisfying. 

“That’s right, pet. That’s right. And now you even want my piss. What should I think of you now? You can’t take it. You will fail as you fail with everything. You gulp my precious cum, like you  _ have to.  _ It’s a gift, others would die to get a drop of it. I don’t think I should waste anything on you.”

His boy is crying for real now, sobbing and shaking. It’s always a sight, it’s like watching someone getting purged of all hope. Damn, it’s utter surrender. Sam attempts to get up and turn around, leave crying Jack here on the cold tiles. He could go, have another drink and wait for Jack to return to him like a beaten dog. Sometimes he likes that. Not giving in to Jack’s kinks. Deny him. Only to fuck him into oblivion afterwards. 

“Please, sir, please give me your piss… I’m begging you… please I will be good! I will take it like a good boy.”

His pleas make Sam’s heart jump and he turns around, looks down at the crying mess he created, and smirks. 

“Didn’t we agree that you’re a pathetic little shit? That you’re bratty and unable to handle me?” 

His voice is soft and wooing, laced in pity for Jack. 

“Yes, but I want to prove I can do better. Please please please, I need it!”

Sam gives in now.

“Get in the tub. Naked”, he orders. 

Jack obeys, undresses first, and climbs in, his legs are shaking and he needs to get a grip on the brink of the bathtub to not fall over. He’s clearly aroused too. Jack kneels down, his hands on his legs, palms open and ready to receive. Sam also doesn’t undress at all. It shows who’s in control. He unzips his pants and pulls out his cock. He’s somehow hard already, but not enough to prevent Sam from being able to pee. Jack gasps at the sight. It’s cute somehow because he never seems to get used to the sight. 

“Look me in the eyes, pet.”

His blue dazzling eyes look up at Sam, big and glassy. 

“Good. You really can’t wait to get pissed on, hmmm?”

“N-no, I can’t … I want it, sir.”

“Open your mouth.”

Jack first looks shocked but then parts his lips for Sam. 

“I said ‘open your mouth’. Wider.”

Oh, how sweet he trembles. He obeys again, mouth wide open and his tongue sticking out. Like he has to do when Sam cums in his face. What a beautiful sight he is. So innocent and yet so depraved. Sam rubs his cock a little, he’s nervous about it, it’s new. It’s unexplored. Completely foreign territory. Something he can’t show to Jack now. Jack trusts him and that’s what matters now. It takes him some effort to relax. Truly relax. Release the tension from his muscles, from his jaw, his arms, and let go. The first spurt of piss hits Jack’s chest. He moans in surprise, but doesn’t look away from Sam’s face, keeps his mouth open. 

“How does it feel? Being pissed on? Tell me, pet.”

Jack does his best to keep eye contact, even when Sam’s piss is running down his chest now, leaving glistening trails on his white skin. Some drops make it down to his belly button and even his cock. Jack’s erection is massive, twitching and leaking precum. 

“It’s humiliating, sir”, he says in a thin voice, “I feel dirty.”

“Good. Very good. You deserve to feel dirty.”

Sam bites his lip while another spurt hits Jack’s throat and gets caught in the strands of his blonde hair. 

“Open your mouth.”

Jack obeys. Sam’s piss now splashes against Jack’s chin and his mouth. He comes closer to aim better at Jack’s mouth and tongue. It visible Jack wants to retch, the smell and taste must be a lot, but he stays focused, receiving Sam’s piss.

“Touch yourself.”

Jack moans quietly and squeezes his eyes shut, but he starts jerking while urine is flowing all over his chest and stomach. Even his hand and cock get covered and soaked in piss. It really turns him on, because he starts squirming and moaning in a manner Sam never heard before. He doesn’t have much left, Sam needs to hurry. He covers Jack’s forehead in piss, wets his hair. Then the flow stops and Jack whines.

“Can I cum?”, he asks, gulping down a bit of Sam’s gift.

“Yes.”

“Thank you, sir…”, Jack cries. 

His movements get frantic almost, he thrusts in his fist, eyes still shut and his whole body trembling. 

“Say ‘thank you, sir, for giving me your piss’.”

“Oh, God… Thank you, sir, for giving me your piss…”

A few more powerful thrusts and Jack spills his cum over his legs. He moans in pleasure, his eyes shine in a slight golden light as it happens sometimes when he loses control. The sight makes Sam hard as a rock. When Jack slowly calms down, he breathes deeply and his head falls back. The smile is back. 

“Good boy”, Sam praises. 

He gets out of his clothes now. Needs relief. 

Jack is used to it being fucked raw, he loves it, as he assures Sam over and over. It’s the stretch, the pain and the feeling of Sam’s cum filling him up. And as a reward for being so obedient, Sam even grants him to rinse off the piss first. 

It’s their ritual to take a bath afterwards. Jack loves bubbles. Jack always gets bubbles. 

In Sam’s arms he relaxes and raves of the experience. Sam kisses Jack’s neck.

“I’m glad you liked it. For a second I thought you wouldn’t want it to get that far.”

Jack laughs and turns around to kiss Sam’s lips. He doesn’t taste of urine, something Sam is secretly happy about. He loves humiliating and degrading Jack, but he would never like it done to himself.

“Don’t be silly, Sam. I loved it. It was perfect.”

Jack looks at Sam in pure adoration and Sam leans in another kiss, happy to have given his boyfriend something that satisfied him deeply. 

Sam would shower Jack in all the love he could give.


End file.
